Wizarding World 1: Marauders Era
by WizardingWorld97
Summary: My first story in the Wizarding World series. This will take place between 1971 and 1981. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are going to Hogwarts. Here they grow up from boys into young man. But this process seems to take forever. They will encounter close friendship, adventure, love, and, above all, they will let the school taste their pranks. First story, don't flame please (twist)
1. Chapter 1: Old Memories

**Hello, dear Fanfiction readers. Thank you for clicking on this story. I hope you will enjoy it. Please don't flame, it's my first story. Please review if the chapter is long enough. I will try to update often.**

Chapter 1: Old Memories

Albus Dumbledore apparated near Godric's End. This summer he had promised himself to revisit his parental house in Godric's End and after he would have a nice cup of tea at Bathilda Bagshot's house. When he arrived in the woods near Godric's End, he was a bit disorientated. After all, he hadn't been there for years.

He saw the tree house he and his brother Aberforth had built before they went to Hogwarts. _Aberforth… Where did he end up?_ Dumbledore thought. _We were so close all these years, but bad tidings drove us apart._

Albus remembered all the hours he had spent with Grindelwald up there in the tree house. Making plans to conquer the world, or sometimes just talking about their everyday life.

Albus sighed._ I knew it was a bad idea to come back!_

He walked to the village and crossed a small river where he used to have picnics with his family. He stood at the bridge and stared in the small open patch of grass that was near a big tree. The tree was even older than his grandfather, his father once said.

_I once was foolish enough to believe it? Now that makes me sad!_

After having walked for a good 10 minutes, passing several other memories, he saw the first houses.

Albus was now flooded with memories. How he had secretly bought a broom in Diagon Alley and wanted to test it out by jumping of the highest rooftop. After he had "landed", there wasn't much left of his broomstick , but what was left, was being used by his father to spank his back after he had healed.

Albus caught himself feeling his back. _Ouch! That had really hurt me. After being in pain several weeks I then wasn't even able to sit again._

Albus remembered himself playing hide and seek with all the neighbor kids. He remembered all the games he had played with Aberforth and Ariana.

_Oh no, Ariana….. I definitely shouldn't have come. Well, it's too late now, so I have to go on._

Near the church and the graveyard Albus entered the city.

_A quick stop at the graveyard wouldn't hurt me more than all those memories did._

How wrong he was. How terribly wrong he was at that very simple statement. When he arrived at his parents' and Ariana's grave he burst out in tears. After one hour he was finally out of tears and slowly his vision was getting clearer. He looked around to see if anyone was near, drew out his wand and covered the three graves with flowers.

_I promise I will come back here, mum, dad, sister. I will. More often than I could ever have foreseen._

While he walked out of the graveyard, he was already regretting his promise. But now he couldn't fail his family.

Suddenly, he sensed that someone was watching him. He already had suspected spies of Tom would be posting in Godric's End. But when he looked carefully, he saw just a small face in an alley further in the street. The face immediately shot back as Albus made eye-contact with it.

_It's just a boy. Although, "just"….. I can feel he will be important to the wizard world._

Albus walked through one of the other streets, shot into an alley, walked through some more (_good thing I used to hide myself here while playing hide and seek, or when my parents were angry_), and eventually found himself behind the boy. It looked like he had just started looking into the street again and was unable to find him now.

"Hello young boy, are you looking for someone?"

When he looked at the boy carefully, he noticed a dark spot on his left arm.

The young boy got scared and nearly dropped dead. He turned around, and looked Albus straight in the eyes. He gulped. There was an awkward silence.

Finally the boy seemed to be able to move again and with a nervous voice, he said: "Ehm hi. No no no, I am j-j-just looking around." After that, he immediately ran off.

_Strange boy._

Albus walked on and finally found his parental house. It hadn't been inhabited for ages, or at least, it looked that way. He walked through the doorway and suddenly stopped walking.

"Aberforth? Are you here?" No answer.

"Abe?"

"DON'T CALL ME ABE!"

Aberforth rushed down from the stairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU BECAUSE OF THAT TERRIBLE ACCIDENT!"

Albus thought back to that one day. It was speeding through his mind. Him and Grindelwald talking, getting into a fight with Aberforth, and, worst of all, finding Ariana dead on the floor.

While this memory replayed in his head, Albus stared into nothing, frozen.

"Al?" Aberforth waved his hand in front of Albus.

"Are you in there?"

Albus now woke up from the memory, fell over to Aberforth, leant on him and started crying again.

Aberforth was surprised at first. Then, he remembered himself that this was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all times, and that would probably be able to produce some fake tears.

He brought Albus to a chair (notice, it was the worst chair in the whole house) and went to the kitchen to make something to drink. After all, he couldn't just kick his brother out of their parental house, which wasn't even for him to own, but for both of them. When he got back in the living room, Albus had calmed down a bit.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

And here they went, as how they always had talked to each other, in youth with a humorous tone, but later a serious one.

"Al, don't play this with me now."

"Alright, I came to visit our parental house, to relive old memories. I promised myself to do it for decades now, but I never dared to approach our parents' graves from this close, or being haunted by memories of Ariana's death. It's the biggest mistake I have made though, apart from trusting Grindelwald, because I keep getting hurt by all these memories. Here I thought nothing would hurt me anymore, after all that happened, but here I am, heartbroken."

"Why didn't you use that pensieve of yours? That wouldn't hurt that much and you also wouldn't even get close to our parents." Aberforth spat out.

"No, I felt like I actually had to revisit Godric's End."

That being said, Albus rose up from his seat and went to walk through the house. With every room, his heart grew heavier and heavier, but he was convinced he had to do it.

In the meantime, Aberforth was flown off into his thoughts.

_Albus seemed to be serious. But, after all, he always was really good at deceiving me, and others also. Why would he make up a lie like this though? That's nothing for him. Well, being friends with Grindelwald was also something I didn't see in Albus._

After a good few hours, Albus came down. He sat himself on the chair, and started to look through the living room.

After another hour, Albus finally spoke up.

"So, Abe, where have you been the last few decades?"

Aberforth didn't really feel like talking about his life to his brother.

"Maybe that's for another time to tell."

"Indeed, right you are. Now isn't the time to talk about it, if you're still holding grudges against me. But I hope, that one day, it will be the right time to simply sit together and talk through our lives."

"Maybe there will be."

"What has brought you here?"

"You-know-who." Aberforth simply stated.

"Care to explain?"

"He's been trying to recruit me for years now. He thinks I'm a source of information about you, about what would hurt or even break you. He seems to be quite scared of you." Aberforth said, and added inaudible for Albus: "can't disagree with that."

"What do you think of this man?"

"You-know-who? That's not a man, that's a monster! He is the devil himself."

"No, not the devil, but I would say he would be a rather good successor to Satan's throne."

"Yeah, right." Aberforth was a confused now. _Was that an admiral, anxious or neutral statement?_

"Anyway, it was good to have chatted with you again, Abe."

"Yeah, right." Aberforth was still confused. Then he woke up from confusion. _Wait, what did I just say? Did I agree with him? Did it actually feel good to chat with Albus again?_ Aberforth couldn't say.

"I hope we can talk again soon, but until then, I wish you all the luck in the world to defy Lord Voldemort's recruitment attempts."

Aberforth cringed at hearing the name.

"Oh c'mon, it's just a name Abe. You shouldn't be afraid of the name."

And with those words, Albus stood up and left the living room. He entered the hallway, and walked to the door. There he turned around.

"Aberforth, is Bathilda Bagshot still living next door?"

"Why, yes she is, I visit her once a week."

"Good."

When Albus walked outside, he noticed that the boy from earlier was watching him again. He sighed.

"What is it, Al?"

"See that boy across the street, hiding in the alley?"

Aberforth nodded.

"He's been watching me since I arrived in Godric's End, but when I tried to talk to him, he ran away."

"Not everything is about you, Al."

"Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to pay miss Bagshot a visit."

"Bye."

Albus walked outside of the garden, while he heard Aberforth close the door. _That went better than expected._

Albus neared Bathilda's house and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. "Bathilda?"

"Easy, easy, I'm not the youngest anymore. I can't walk that fast."

She opened the door and saw Albus.

"A-albus. Is that you?"

"Yes it is, my dear Bathilda. I know it's late in the afternoon, but I was wondering if we could have a drink and talk a little, about good and old times."

"That sounds perfect. Come in, come in, it's been so long."

Albus entered the house. Again, he was flooded with memories. When he was a child, Bathilda would be babysitting him and his brother and sister if their parents were gone for a few hours, and sometimes even days. To him, Bathilda was like the grandma he never had.

"So, how are things in Godric's End?"

"Oh well, things are coming and going, just like the people. A few weeks ago, a new family moved in next door. The previous inhabitants were murdered by You-know-who."

"Are they magical?"

"Yes, I just can't recall their names. That comes with age, I guess. Well, they are a beautiful young couple with a lovely son. At first the young boy seems rather nice, then, after he's comfortable with you, he pulls pranks on you, but when you really get to know him, he is actually quite nice."

Albus lead her to the window.

"Is that their son?" he said, pointing to the boy in the alley.

"No. Why are you asking?"

"That boy has been watching me since I arrived."

"Well, you are quite the famous man, Albus."

"I suppose that will be the matter." Albus said, while thinking: _there's something more to that boy._

"And how are things at school? I heard you were name headmaster of Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts is the only place not suffering from Lord Voldemort's dark magic." (Bathilda cringed at the name.) "It was like a dream coming true when Armando named me headmaster. I had fallen in love with the school, and this was the perfect way to spend the rest of my life at Hogwarts."

"You surely found your dream then."

They chatted on like this for one more hour. Then, Albus stood up.

"I'm sorry, Bathilda, but I have to go back. It was nice to see you again. We should do this more often."

"I fully agree with you, Albus."

**Please review, and hopefully, see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: How To Lose A Nose

**Wow, it was like a miracle: only little time after I had posted the previous chapter, I had an encouraging review! Thank you very much, kbnks.**

**I will try to update as often as possible, at least once a week, and hopefully more. After I have produced between 5-10 chapters, I will look if I should continue (hopefully I should).**

**With don't flame, I meant don't hate on my story, please. I didn't mean please don't be critical. Please tell me if characters are worked out well, tell me if you think a character normally would act totally different, remark my spelling/grammar mistakes (English is not my first language), highlight the mistakes I made with how J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter world is (although I might make a few changes).**

**I also saw most views came from Holland. GO Holland! (I'm from Holland as well).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters or the whole concept. I do own a few OC's, if they might occur. (But I would like to own it all. Please contact me if you have it for sale!)**

Chapter 2: How To Lose A Nose

Together, they walked to the front door. Bathilda opened the door for Albus, gave him a quick, small hug, and waved him goodbye. Then, she closed the door.

Albus noticed the boy in the alley again. He walked away from Bathilda's house to see the boy living next door waiting at the end of the garden, a bored face covering his smile. The mailman arrived and suddenly, the young boy was overjoyed. He ran to the mailman and nearly floored the poor man.

"No, I still don't have your letter, boy."

The boy's face dropped and he walked back to the house.

Albus almost felt sorry for the boy, who was now almost crying. He decided to walk over and comfort the boy.

"Hello there, young boy, why are you so sad."

The boy got scared. He hadn't expected that some old man would stop by and talk to him.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just waiting for a letter, sir. I've been waiting for the whole summer now."

"And what is your name, if I may ask?"

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

"Well, nice to meet you Peter. Am I right to say that you're waiting for your Hogwarts letter?"

Albus had recognized the name from one of many letter he had to write to all those new first years.

"You know about wizards, sir?"

"Oh, I sure do."

"Well, yes, I'm waiting for my Hogwarts letter."

"But you know those letters won't arrive before August the 1st?"

"Really? Then I have been wasting my whole summer!"

Albus couldn't help but smile. Today, it was July the 31st 1971, and the letter were to be send today, and would arrive tomorrow.

"That's a pity, Peter, but August the 1st is tomorrow."

Peter's face suddenly cleared up. He was joyful again, thinking about the letter he would receive tomorrow.

"Thank you sir. Are you sure I will get one?"

"Of course I am! I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry! I wrote your letter myself!"

Peter's face went pale.

"You, y-y-you a-are P-professor D-dumbledore?"

"Yes, I just told you so. Don't you recognize me?"

"Peter, it's time for dinner!"

Peter's mother walked out and found her son talking to Albus Dumbledore in the garden.

"Oh my, you're Albus Dumbledore."

"The last time I checked, I was indeed. I was just talking to your son about Hogwarts letters. Didn't you tell him the letters wouldn't arrive before August 1st?"

From what Albus had heard of Bathilda, Peter wasn't the easy boy. He totally understood that Peter's parent hadn't told him so it would be a little bit more quiet in the house. But the opportunity to tease the lady was too good to let go of.

"Well, ehm, that is, ehm, because…."

"From what I have heard, miss, I understand the situation." Albus had decided to stop this torture.

The woman smiled.

"I'm sorry that after tomorrow, the quietness and peacefulness will be gone, miss."

The woman laughed now.

"Thank you, my husband and I will cherish tomorrow then."

Peter was looking from his mother to Albus and back, not understanding what they were talking about.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, professor Dumbledore?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't say no to this kind offer, miss."

Mrs. Pettigrew walked inside.

"Honey!"

"Yes?" The reaction was coming from the third floor and Albus almost couldn't hear it. Probably Mr. Pettigrew was busy upstairs.

"We have a guest for dinner!"

"How wonderful. Who is it?"

"You won't believe me if I would tell you."

"Well? Who is it then?"

"Albus Dumbledore!"

A loud crash, followed by a very loud "OUCH" sounded through the house.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Yes yes, I accidently dropped the box I was carrying on my feet. Did you really say our guest was Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"You're joking! I'm sure of it!"

"Come downstairs and see for yourself!"

Now a loud stumbling was heard through the house. The noise came close and closer. Suddenly, Mr. Pettigrew came down from the stairs.

"See honey, I told you you were jok….. Holy…...! IT REALLY IS HIM!"

"If you're not comfortable with me in your house, then I'll be leaving."

"No no, please stay, professor Dumbledore."

"Please, call me Albus, both of you."

"Sure, profess…. ehm Albus." Mrs. Pettigrew said.

"What brings you here, Albus?"

"I came to refresh old memories. I used to live next to miss Bagshot, you know. I came to see my parents' graves, to see my parental house, and to have a drink with Bathilda."

"The lovely lady next door? And you lived next to her? Oh my, we are practically neighbors with the Dumbledore family!" Mrs. Pettigrew said.

"I have read all about you, professor Dumbledore!" Peter tried getting back into the conversation. "Especially about your fight with Grindelwald."

"Please don't bother Mr. Dumbledore with 'his heroic deeds', Peter." Mrs. Pettigrew said.

"Oh no, it's alright, Mrs. Pettigrew. Ever since my duel with Mr. Grindelwald young kids are coming up to me with those very same statements. What does bother me is that you still don't call me Albus. But I do doubt if you know everything about me, Peter."

"Ask me a question, and I'll answer it right away!"

"Easy one, what is my age?"

"This summer, you have reached 90, professor."

"Well, nearly, but no-one knows my real birthday as I haven't told anyone. Only a few family members and miss Bagshot know, I think."

"Do you still have any family members left, professor?"

"I thought you knew all about me."

Peter's face dropped.

"I guess I don't then."

"Don't be sad. My brother never liked to be famous and my sister died very young."

"So, your brother is your only living family member, Albus? I mean, I saw your parents' graves at the graveyard." Mr. Pettigrew said.

"My brother is on the run for the Dark Lord, and I don't know his whereabouts. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, in protection of my brother."

"Yes, I suppose that is the right thing to do. I also wouldn't tell the world about my brother Paul hiding in York. He is also on the run for You-know-who." Mrs. Pettigrew said.

Mr. Pettigrew sighed. "Honey, you just told us his whereabouts, and that is the third time this week. I'm really sorry, but for the safety of your brother, I have to obliviate you his whereabouts."

"I suppose you're right."

"_Obliviate_!"

While Mr. Pettigrew was busy extracting the memory out of Mrs. Pettigrew's mind, Albus heard rumbling.

"What's that noise?"

"I have to concentrate now, please, otherwise I will erase her whole memory!"

"Peter, tell your parents when they're done that I'm outside to check the noise."

"Okay, professor."

Albus opened the door. He saw the boy luring in the alley, and, more concerning, dark figures appearing in the street. Once they all appeared, they stormed to Albus's parental house. They exploded the front door and stormed inside. A few moments later, the Dark Lord himself appeared in the street.

Albus ran back inside. Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew were done with the charm.

"Do you have an invisibility cloak around?"

"Why, yes, of course I have one. What do you need it for, Albus?"

"I have to set some things right outside."

"With an invisibility cloak?" Mr. Pettigrew said.

"Honey, this is Albus Dumbledore, he sure knows what he is doing."

"You're right."

Mr. Pettigrew handed Albus the cloak.

"Thank you, I will be back in a few minutes."

Albus cloaked himself with the cloak. He left the Pettigrew house, to see Aberforth being held by four death eaters, in front of Lord Voldemort. 10 other death eaters stood around.

"Take him back to our place so we can have a nice little chitchat." Voldemort said.

Then, a red flash appeared, and one death eater fell down. Another flash, and another death eater lay on the ground.

"He is still here. Dear followers, let's give our dear Albus Dumbledore a warm welcome. I actually had planned to take care of him later this day, but let's have all the fun at once."

In the meantime, 2 other death eaters had fallen.

Voldemort and the remaining six death eaters shot green lights in the direction the red flashes came from.

"Albus, are you alright?" Mr. Pettigrew came outside. He recognized Voldemort and immediately drew out his wand.

"Well well, dear Albus, you have been staying with these blood traitors? Thank you for delivering them to me. I have been searching for them for a long time. And now they're brought to me by Albus Dumbledore, 'the great wizard'.

Mrs. Pettigrew came outside.

"Honey, tell Peter to hide. NOW!" Mr. Pettigrew exclaimed.

Mrs. Pettigrew went back inside and came out ten seconds later, with her wand in her hand.

Soon, they were dueling with four death eaters, while Voldemort and his remaining death eaters were firing in the direction Albus's spells came from.

"ENOUGH! _FINITE INCANTATEM._"

Nothing happened. Voldemort thought he would break the charm Albus was using, but it didn't work.

"_ACCIO INVISIBILITY CLOAK!_"

Albus's cover flew away.

"There you are, Albus."

"Run, Albus, run for your life." Aberforth yelled.

"Take him away."

The four death eaters holding Aberforth disapparated.

"NO!"

Albus was enraged. They had taken his brother, his first real friend. He would make sure Voldemort would pay for it.

Only four death eaters and Voldemort remained.

"It was foolish of you to come here, Albus."

"I know, but it also was foolish of you to come here, Tom!"

"Why? I just took Aberforth and now I also found these 2 blood traitors hiding in Godric's end! This is one big victory for me!"

With that, two green lights shot out of his wand and hit Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew.

Albus was shocked. Immediately he yelled: "_IGNEA!_"

A big red jet came from his wand and hit all four remaining death eaters. Their clothing caught fire and they immediately disapparated.

"Making new spells, haven't we? I would have liked to kill you right here and now, but there's not enough audience here."

Voldemort started to disapparate.

"PARALITUS!"

At the very last moment Voldemort was in Godric's End, he was struck by the spell, making it impossible for him to complete his disiapparation. What remained wasn't much though. Only his nose was at the place where moments ago Voldemort had vanished.

As soon Voldemort had vanished, Bathilda came outside.

"Albus, are you OK?"

"No. They took Aberforth, they killed these innocent people and made a young boy orphan. If I hadn't been here today, these people would still be alive!"

"Albus, you're not to blame."

"I AM TO BLAME! But I know how Voldemort knew about me being here. Take care of the young Peter, okay? He is hiding somewhere inside."

Albus ran away, determined what he would do. He ran into the alley, and before the little boy could react, Albus had the boys shirt in his hands. The boy ripped the shirt and ran away.

Albus apparated right in front of the boy. The boy stopped and ran back. Again, Albus apparated in front of him. The boy started to climb the walls to the roof of the house on his left side. Albus apparated on the roof, but all the apparating drained his magic. Instead of apparating, he now ran after the boy.

The boy ran over the roofs, jumping over the gaps the alleys made between the houses. Albus kept on following him, sometimes shooting spells at the boy, but he was too quick.

The night was falling, and soon it would be too dark to see where they would be walking. Instead of slowing down to watch where he would walk, the boy seemed to get more adrenaline of the nightfall.

Albus and the boy neared the end of the city. The boy used a tree to get down easily and ran into the woods. Albus shot a spell and a massive pillow appeared on the grass.

As they ran through the woods, the boy was acting stranger and stranger. He was hurt everywhere and couldn't stop itching. Yet he was still running.

Albus finally fell down. He couldn't run no more and was exhausted. Luckily, the boy was also too hurt to go on. The boy fell down behind a tree, out of sight for Albus. When Albus dragged himself forward to look at the boy, hair was growing everywhere.

Albus was shocked. The boy was a werewolf!

"_Natureus!_"

Vines shot out of the ground and circled the half-boy, half-werewolf.

"_Paralitus maximalus!_"

As the boy transformed, Albus was thinking. The boy sure was magical and also of age to come to Hogwarts. But who could he be?

**Yes, who could he be? I'm sure you all know who this is.**

**First I had James in mind instead of Peter, but then I thought of a major plot twist. However, in the previous chapter, and a little bit of this one, Peter is described as mischievous. So, from now on, Peter is mischievous. :)**

**I never knew I would be this fast in updating. However, to be realistic, don't expect the next chapter before Friday! I'm sorry, but I also have a life.**

**I will produce another story which I call spell book, to put all the spells I created in there with their explanation.**

**For now I can say this: in Holland, stupefy was paralitis. Paralitis came from Latin, as most spells. I used paralitus here as stronger form of stupefy, and I think you won't see much of stupefy in my stories, because I think paralitus is much more consistent with the others because it's also derived from Latin.**

**Please don't forget to review, and remember, be critical (but not too much****) :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Werewolf's Story

**Wow, another chapter. I guess I can't stop writing. I do have to stop writing everyday now, otherwise I'll have a writer's block before the end of this week and it wouldn't be good for my schoolwork.**

**Thank you all for staying to read my third chapter. Don't be afraid to remark my mistakes, be it spelling, grammar, storylines, whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Werewolf's story

Although the paralitus charm was strong, the creature/boy woke up near dawn. The creature was in its last stage of transforming back to its human form. He looked around and saw that he had been sleeping on a bed. Next to the bed he saw an old man and an old woman, both sitting in chairs and both fast asleep. He got up and tried to devour them. He got nearer…

Suddenly the transformation was done. Now his mind woke up. The first thing he saw was his mouth only a few inches from the old man's neck.

_Whew, that was close. Wait, how did I get here? I can only remember some trees. Wait, what? I slept on a bed? It's been a long time since that happened. Probably since a few days after…._

The old man woke up.

"Hello young boy. My name is Albus Dumbledore, but you probably know that, don't you?" Albus asked infuriated.

"H-hi."

"Tell me, how is it to serve 'the great Lord Voldemort'?"

The boy was astounded.

"C'mon, you think I didn't see the mark on your arm? I know it's just painted, but I'm not stupid. I can connect the dots: A young boy spies on me. He has a painted dark mark on his arm. Voldemort enters the village where I'm at right at that moment."

"But…."

"No buts. I know you've been spying for Voldemort. Now tell me, how does a 11 year old boy end up being a werewolf and a spy for Voldemort?"

"Albus, please don't be too hard on the boy." Bathilda had woken up. "Let me make us some breakfast first, and then he can tell us his story. It's okay, we won't hurt you."

"Fine." Albus gave in.

Bathilda went to the kitchen to get some food.

The boy was filled with fear, but also with joy. How much time did pass since he had a real breakfast? And by real breakfast, he didn't mean the human flesh he'd had while being a werewolf.

Ten minutes later their breakfast was prepared and fully set up. The boy couldn't help but gaze at all the food on the table, and although there wasn't much, he looked like he saw a whole bakery stuffed with bread only in the bread basket. Not to mention all the things to put onto his bread. And there was a pan filled with grilled sausages tempting him to throw his face on the table and eat everything before you could say: "Let's eat."

Another boy came down the stairs. He had been crying the whole evening and before he had actually fallen asleep, it was early in the morning. Now, however, he had been woken up by the delicious smells coming from the breakfast.

"Good morning, Peter. Are you feeling any better?"

"No, but thanks for caring and helping me, miss Bagshot."

"See, I told you he was very polite once you get to know him." Bathilda whispered to Albus.

"I guess you were right."

Albus looked at Peter. The boy looked like he was going to cry again any second now, although he was trying not to.

"I didn't know you had a son, miss Bagshot." He said, only now noticing the other boy.

"I don't, it's a young homeless kid who passed out on the street yesterday evening. Now, let us start eating."

The unknown boy couldn't help himself but eat in e very rude way. Albus looked a bit disgusted at the boy, but also with a bit compassion. Bathilda just couldn't stop smiling at the boy. Peter didn't mind at all. He was still thinking about his parents. Although, the boy seemed nice to him.

"Now, will you start your story?"

"Can we talk about that after breakfast, please?"

Albus was now smiling. He just couldn't help himself. The boy had been through much and still acted like a young child. He felt very sorry for the boy to have ended up with Voldemort at this age.

"Please, just tell me your name then."

"Okay, my name is Remus. Remus Lupin."

Once breakfast was done, Bathilda made the dishes to do themselves and Albus went outside with Remus. They walked towards the forest. After a while, Albus started talking.

"Well, Remus, it's time to tell your story."

"Where should I begin?"

"Where the bad luck started for you."

"_My mother died when I was born, so my father had to take care of me. He didn't do a bad job raising me, but he wasn't the nicest man. He wouldn't hit me, he wasn't that bad, but he always seemed to be moody._

_I grew up in a magical city. My father had retreated to live there after my mother had died. He also had quite a hard job. He was the mayor of our city. Once a week, he spent the night at the local pub, leaving me home alone._

_One evening, a traveler arrived in the city. His name was Fenrir Greyback. He came to the pub and played some poker with a few locals. From what I've heard, he lost big. father started to make fun of him._

"_Now I see why you're name is Greyback and not Cashback." And more of these jokes._

_Greyback got really angry and insulted my dad multiple times. My father got angry too and insulted Greyback. Greyback punched him in the face and then it all ended in a big fight. More than half of the pub joined them and the pub was ruined by dawn._

_My father accused Greyback to be the cause, and everyone who was in the pub that night went with him, not trying to get on bad terms with the mayor. Greyback was thrown into jail. He was furious. When he was released, my father tried to provoke him. Everyone in the city joined him. Greyback attempted to kill my father, it was that bad. He was thrown into jail again. Little did people know that he was a Wolfman, or a werewolf who doesn't lose his conscious while being transformed._

_That night it was full moon, and Greyback transformed into a werewolf, broke out of jail and ran to our house. When he tried to get in through an open window, he saw me sleeping. He bit me, and I screamed for help._

_My father rushed in and saw Greyback leaving my room. He immediately understood what had happened. I had become a werewolf._

_I thought my dad would help me, but he cared more for the people in the city. He exiled me from the city, while I was only eight years old! I tried to reason with him, but the city was all he cared about. Once the people heard I was bitten, no-one even wanted to protect me. I was handcuffed, brought miles away from the city and then released. My father even got a medal for acting in the interest of the city._

_That night was the first of many nights out on the streets. It was horrible, and I was even lucky it was summer. Every full moon I tried to get away from people as far as possible, but sometimes it just wouldn't work._

That's my story."

"You forgot the part about Voldemort."

"Fine.

_One day a kind woman found me when I had just transformed back to my human form in the forest. She took me in her house. She wasn't a witch, so I couldn't tell her my secret._

_I had the best days of my life there, for a week. Then a man knocked on the door, asking for me. He knew all about me, about my exile, about me being a werewolf, everything. He told me to become one of his followers, I would make a great spy for him_

_I had been living on the streets, but I had also followed the news, well, mostly the weather forecast. I knew that this man was You-know-who._

_I told him no, and that he had to get lost. He said he would spread my secret around. The muggle lady I lived with would have been terrified and would have thrown me out, if maybe not kill me. I had to say yes._

_He took me away from the house, I hadn't even got the chance to say anything to the kind lady and I never saw her again._

_You-know-who knew enough of the dark mark thing that kids wouldn't survive, so he drew it on me with permanent marker. He told me that he would notice it if I would lie to him about what I would see during spying. I had no other choice but to follow his orders._

_For the next few weeks, we were hiding in a safe house, where he would train me in being invisible, being fast or seeing and hearing everything. I guess I never really understood the invisible part. He made me memorize all the people he wanted to kill or recruit._

_Two months later he stationed me in some faraway village. I was sent to spy on some wanted people. After I had gained enough information, he would attack the village and take the people he wanted to recruit and he would kill the rest. I felt terrible for being the cause of all the pain in those villages._

_Then, he sent me to a big city, London I think. I saw my chance and disappeared in the crowds. I had been living in the streets of London for a while. I had stolen some clothes to have a bit of a disguise and I slept between piles of trash bags, so You-know-who couldn't find me. But full moon was nearing again and I didn't want to hurt so many people, so I had to run again. You-know-who caught me again as soon as I left the centre of the city._

_He tortured me for days with the cruciatus curse. Sometimes it would last hours. It ended when I transformed into a werewolf again. Later I had heard I had almost killed You-know-who, so since then he didn't dare to come close to me._

_He reassigned me to find the Pettigrew family. This time, he had put a tracking spell on me._"

"Is that spell still on you?"

"Yes, it is."

Albus waved his wand.

"Not anymore. Please continue."

"_He wanted the Pettigrew family because they had resisted him once before. They hadn't joined any resistance group, but they were really good. I finally found them in a faraway village. I reported it to You-know-who, and he came to the village. He didn't know I had warned Mr. Pettigrew that this was about to happen. I gave them some time to prepare before I had reported it to You-know-who._

_When You-know-who came, Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew were ready to fight and resisted him a second time. They were very brave people. They got out of the village._

_You-know-who was furious. But he didn't blame me._

_Then he assigned me to stay in Godric's End, where I've been living for the past 6 months. I had to keep an eye out for Aberforth Dumbledore and you, sir. You-know-who never had expected the Pettigrew family to hide here._

_When you got in the village, I was hesitating. You were the one person who could help me. But the way you had sneaked up on me, the look on your face, it only scared me, and I didn't dare to defy You-know-who._

_You had been in that house very long, that's what I told You-know-who, and he suspected that you came to see your brother._

Well, you know the rest. He took your brother, and he killed the Pettigrew family while they resisted him for the third time."

"Thank you for sharing your story. I do believe you're innocent now, and I will help you. You are eleven, right?"

Remus nodded.

"When is your birthday?"

"The 10th of March, sir."

"Then you've been admitted to Hogwarts now, Remus."

Remus was surprised. He had never expected to hear such a thing from the man he had just caused pain to.

"But what about my transforming problem?"

"We will figure that out. Tomorrow I will guide you and Peter to Diagon Alley. But for now, _aguamenti_"

The dark mark was washed off of Remus's arm.

**Thanks for reading.**

**I have italicized Remus's story so it's easier to read for you.**

**Please stick around for chapter 4, and don't forget to review/favorite/follow!**


End file.
